Hasta que me vuelva a ver
by Maryhoula
Summary: Unas semanas antes de comenzar su sexto año en Hogwarts, la popular gryffindor, Rose Weasley, experienta un giro de 360º en su vida cuando se da cuenta de lo alejada que está de los que la quieren, y lo cerca que ha permanecido de aquellos que solo le hacen mal. Y todo por las palabras de una persona a la que odia, pero que nunca se a tomado la molestia de conocer.


Solo quedaban tres semanas para el inicio de un nuevo curso en Hogwarts y Rose estaba impaciente por volver a encontrarse con sus amigos. Como cada año toda la familia Weasley-Potter se reunió en el callejón Diagon para comprar el material para el nuevo curso. Rose odiaba ese día ya que tenía que fingir llevarse bien con sus primos.

Se calzo sus deportivas azules y bajo corriendo, ya que todos iban ha desayunar en la madriguera, los desayunos de la abuela Molly siempre han sido y serán los mejores del mundo mágico. Cuando llegó abajo ya la esperaban sus padres y su hermano pequeño, Hugo.

"¿Por qué siempre tardas tanto, a este paso ya se habrá acabado la tarta de calabaza?" Se quejó Hugo.

"¿Y tú, porque solo te preocupas por comer?" Le respondió Rose sacándole la lengua.

"¡Basta ya niños!" Dijo Hermione harta de que sus hijos se molestaran con tanta facilidad.

Y dicho esto todos se dispusieron para aparecerse vía polvos flu en la madriguera. Allí el desayuno fue como siempre: Lily y Hugo planeando estrategias de quidditch, Louis y Fred haciendo inventario de las bromas que aún no habían hecho y apenándose porque solo les quedaba un año en Hogwarts y Molly y Dominique hablando sobre el nuevo artículo que Dom estaba escribiendo sobre un misterioso paciente de San Mungo. Pero todas esas personas no tenían importancia para Rose, no si las comparabas con la persona sentada con su primo Albus, Scorpius Malfoy. Rose estaba segura que ese chico había sido creado con el único y perverso propósito de amargarle la vida, primero le quitó a su primo, luego al resto de su familia, más tarde la igualó en notas… _¿Qué es lo siguiente?, _se preguntaba.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir al callejón Diagon Rose ya se había leído la mitad del libro que había comenzado esa misma mañana, básicamente lo que pasaba cada vez que se veía forzada a pasar tiempo con sus primos. Llegaron allí y como siempre los padres los separaron por grupos para que fueran haciendo las compras y, como ningún mayor sabía que Rose no se llevaba con nadie, la pusieron con Fred, Louis, Albus y Scorpius. _¡Simplemente perfecto! _Pensó Rose en cuanto lo dijeron. Primero se dirigieron a Flourish Blotts donde Rose se encontró a algunos de sus amigos y, por lo cual, escapó de sus primos diciéndoles que a las 12 estaría en la heladería Florean Fortescue.

"¿Y qué tal las vacaciones?" Pregunto Chuck Taylor, gryffindor del mismo año que Rose como el resto de sus amigos.

"Como siempre, mama ocupada con cosas del ministerio, papa en una misión con los Aurores y Hugo y yo pasando el día en la madriguera" Dijo Rose.

"¿Es verdad que Malfoy ha pasado un par de semanas allí con vosotros?" Preguntó su mejor amiga, Alice Cooper. "¿Cómo puedes aguantar a esa serpiente? Aunque hay que admitir que el verano le ha sentado bien…"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, si ya tener que estar con mis primos ha sido una tortura imagínate si además todos están pendientes de Malfoy." Dijo molesta. "Que si mira que ha hecho Scorpius en Julio, Que si mira que bien juega a quidditch… Todo el día detrás de él."

"Sabes que no tienes por qué aguantarlo ¿no?" Dijo Jason Cooper, el hermano mellizo de Alice. "Las próximas vacaciones vente con nosotros a Ibiza, no hay padres, no hay normas y lo mejor, no hay serpientes asquerosas. Piénsatelo."

"Gracias por la oferta, pero intenta tu convencer a mis padres." Dijo Rose. "De todas formas ya da igual el daño está hecho."

"Cambiemos de tema que las serpientes nos están amargando el día" Dijo Chuck. "Os habéis enterado de que corre el rumor de que Josie de Ravenclaw ha comenzado a salir este verano con Archie Harper de Hufflepuff."

"¿Estás seguro de que no lo ha difundido ella misma para hacerse la interesante?" Dijo Alice.

"Es lo más probable, haber, estamos hablando de Archie-soy-el-tío-más-sexy-de-todo-Hufflepuff Harper, es imposible que sea verdad." Dijo Rose. "Mira que inventarse que estas saliendo con Archie, hay que estar desesperada."

"De todas formas, a quien le toque clase primero con él que se lo pregunte." Dijo Jason. "No hay cotilleo ni salseo que se escape de nuestra red de contactos."

"Sea verdadero o falso." Dijo Rose. Después de eso siguieron hablando sobre los ligues de los Cooper en Ibiza y de más cotilleos mientras compraban todo lo que quedaba de material. Llegó la hora de despedirse e ir a la heladería Florean Fortescue y reunirse con sus primos.

"Adiós chicos nos vemos en el Hogwarts Express el primero de Septiembre." Se despidió Rose.

"¡Nos vemos!" Dijeron los demás y dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron entre la gente.

Estaba en la otra punta del callejón Diagon y con la de gente que había tardaría un año en llegar a su destino, así que se metió por uno de los callejones paralelos para llegar más rápido, y como esperaba en unos segundo se encontró saliendo a dos tiendas de Florean Fortescue. No había llegado a salir del todo al callejón cuando sus orejas percibieron unas voces muy familiares.

"Menos mal que ya se ha ido no la aguanto más." Oyó que decía Jason, y entonces agudizó más el oído para enterarse de quien hablaban.

"Yo tampoco. Tenemos que estar todo el día oyéndola quejarse de lo que odia a su familia y al maldito de Malfoy." Decía Alice. "Además critica a todo el mundo incluso a nosotros a nuestras espaldas… El año pasado me llegó a decir que no soportaba que Chuck estuviera todo el día hablando de sí mismo, cuando es ella la que siempre desvía la conversación para que gire en torno a ella."

"A mí me dijo que te creías supermodelo pero que en verdad solo podrías ser modelo de ropa para quintapeds." Dijo Jason. "Y yo estaba en plan: si… ya le vale… pero pensando: qué coño me está contando, es mi hermana de quien estás hablando zorra."

"Está claro que no nos soporta, pero sabéis que, nosotros tampoco vamos a soportarla más… Ni su familia la aguanta he oído que algunos de sus primos o incluso su hermano alguna vez han negado estar emparentados con ella." Dijo Chuck.

"Y no me extraña, ella les ignora de una forma olímpica. Yo tampoco querría tener ningún parentesco con alguien así." Declaró Alice.

Y ante eso último Rose no pudo más y se fue corriendo hacia la heladería aguantando con gran esfuerzo las grandes lagrimas que luchaban por brotar de sus ojos. No podía creérselo, acababa de oír a sus mejores amigos decir que no la aguantaban, era verdad que ella había dicho todo eso de ellos, pero no tenían derecho a dejarla, no a ella y no así. Ya pensaría en alguna manera de amargarles la vida cuando empezara el curso. Lo peor de todo era que sus primos e incluso su hermano no querían que se supiera que eran familiares, pero sí tendría que ser al contrario, son ellos los apestados que van con serpientes.

Cuando llegó a Florean Fortescue su expresión había pasado del shock y la pena al enfado. Divisó la mesa donde le esperaban sus primos y se sentó en el primer asiento vacío que vio, sin preguntar, y se quedó pensando en lo que odiaba a sus ex-amigos. De repente notó como alguien le golpeaba en el hombro se giró y levantó la vista.

"Perdona Rose pero es que te has sentado en mi sitio." Dijo con amabilidad Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ya, y… quien se fue a Sevilla perdió su silla." Dijo Rose.

"Lo siento que imbécil he sido al pensar que por una vez en tu vida serias amable, pero al menos podrías haberte figado en que mi suéter está colgado en la silla." Dijo con una mueca de decepción.

"Rose, devuélvele el sitio, que te cuesta, solo ha ido a comprar unas plumas que se le habían olvidado." Dijo Albus. "No te cuesta nada coger otra silla."

"Creo que paso." Dijo Rose cortante.

"¿Por qué siempre estás de mal humor con nosotros?" Dijo Scorpius. "a ver Rose, hablemos claro, no sé qué crees que te hemos hecho o si solo lo haces porque disfrutas alejando a la gente a la que le importas..."

"Scor..." Dijo Albus advirtiéndole.

"Lo siento, pero tiene que enterarse." Respondió el aludido.

"¿Enterarme de que?" Preguntó Rose.

"De lo dolidos que están todos tus primos porque pasas de ellos y en Hogwarts haces ver que no los conoces, solo les hablas cuando quieres algo de ellos o para insultarles y burlarte de ellos, cuando ellos no te han hecho nada." Dijo Scorpius resignado. "Sabes, antes de conocerte, en primer año, yo quería ser tu amigo, admiraba lo lista que eras y envidiaba la familia que tenías, porque deja que te recuerde que solo tengo a mis padres y como mucho a Teddy. Pero eso ya se ha acabado porque tu sola has demostrado ser una persona falsa, egoísta y egocéntrica." Dicho eso cogió la chaqueta que colgaba del brazo de la silla y se fue como un huracán.

El resto de tiempo hasta que se reunió toda la familia Rose estuvo callada con la cabeza gacha oyendo como hablaban sus primos, sin siquiera pedir un helado. La verdad es que le había sorprendido todo lo que había dicho Malfoy y se sentía un poco culpable aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Albus y los demás siguieron hablando como si nada hubiera pasado e ignoraron a Rose. Cuando ya estuvieron todos ella se dedicó a fijarse en como la miraban sus primos, y le apenó que apenas la miraban y que, de los que lo hacían, la mayoría la miraban con pena y nostalgia, pero otros incluso con rencor y un poco de odio, entre ellos su hermano Hugo.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_ Se preguntaba Rose la noche antes de partir a Hogwarts. De pequeños Hugo y ella eran inseparables, lo hacían todo juntos. Aun se acordaba del drama que montaron en casa la mañana de su primer viaje en el Hogwarts Express, Hugo quería que se quedara en casa y ella quería que fuera con ella a Hogwarts, hasta se les ocurrió la brillante idea de meterlo en el baúl de Rose. Ante esos recuerdos, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas como nunca antes lo habían hecho, unas lágrimas de pena, de añoranza y de enfado consigo misma por haber estropeado su relación con su familia, especialmente con su hermano. En ese momento se prometió que ese año cambiaria y les demostraría a todos, y sobre todo a Malfoy, que no era mala persona. Y es que el comentario de Malfoy era lo que le había hecho cambiar el chip, había visto sinceridad en su tono, y además se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, aunque habían tenido que transcurrir tres semanas de enfado extremo y negación absoluta hasta empezar a aceptarlo.

Por la mañana la madriguera era un desorden total, todos los primos que asistirían a Hogwarts ese año y algunos que no, se habían quedado a dormir allí para ir todos juntos a la estación King Cross, una tradición Weasley. Estaban todos sentados para desayunar, Rose entre Albus y Hugo. Esa mañana había decidido que no bajaría ningún libro para evitar ponerse a leer y así poder mostrar un poco de interés y amabilidad con su familia. Pero ahora que estaba sentada se arrepentía, hacia tanto que no hablaba con nadie de su familia que le daba la impresión de no conocerlos. Por suerte su prima Lucy, que se sentaba frente a ella, tenía un libro sobre la mesa que ella ya había leído.

"¿Lucy, Te estás leyendo ese libro?" Preguntó Rose lo más amablemente que pudo.

"Si, me lo recomendó mi amigo Frank." Respondió Lucy precavidamente.

"Yo me lo leí cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, vale mucho la pena." Dijo Rose. "Espero que lo disfrutes." Ante esa frase toda su familia se calló y se voltearon para mirarla extrañados, todos menos Albus. Ante la reacción de su familia, Rose no aparto su mirada del plato y siguió desayunando.

Ya estaban todos en King Cross, Rose ya se había despedido de sus padres y subió al Hogwarts Express. Primero fue al último vagón a buscar un reservado vacío para sentarse y una vez lo encontró dejó allí sus cosas, cerró la puerta mágicamente y se dirigió a la reunión de prefectos. Allí se encontró con su prima Roxanne que había sido nombrada prefecta de Ravenclaw, a Jason Cooper y a Scorpius Malfoy. Este último hablaba muy amistosamente con una prefecta de Hufflepuff. La charla de los premios anuales no duró mucho y rápidamente les dieron su horario de patrullas y reuniones del primer trimestre. Al mirarlo vio que su compañera de patrullas seria Anne Archer prefecta de 6º año de Hufflepuff.

"Hola, soy Anne." Dijo una chica de Huffplepuff, que reconoció como la amiga de Scorpius.

"Yo Rose, un placer." Dijo ella de vuelta.

"Ya sé quién eres, por eso me he acercado." Y soltó una dulce carcajada. "Nos toca patrullar, cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos."

Por fin el Hogwarts Express alcanzó su destino. La cena en el gran comedor fue como siempre, salvo que esta vez Rose comió sola sin hablar con nadie. Después de la cena todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Rose iba a irse a su cuarto directamente pero los Cooper y Chuck la interceptaron.

"Weasley ¿Por qué nos evitas?" Preguntó Chuck.

"No os evito, eso significaría que tengo algun tipo de relación con vosotros, pero no sois nadie para mi." Soltó Rose.

"¡Pero que mosca te ha picado!" Le espetó Alice. "Te ha dejado tu novio, porque no me sorprendería..."

"Tan solo es que no os soporto y prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada." Le dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja.

"Hey chicas ya está bien." Las cortó Michael Simmons. "Alice, Rosie y yo seguimos juntos aunque te sorprenda tanto. Venga Rosie ven conmigo." Dijo pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros.

"Esto no se acaba aquí." Dijo Alice cuando pasó por su lado. Rose y Michael se sentaron en un sofá en el que apenas cabían dos personas.

"¿Mike porque no me has escrito en todo el verano?" Preguntó Rose de repente. "Me preocupaste, te envié unas diez cartas y no contestaste ninguna."

"He estado muy ocupado, a mis padres se les ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer un tour por el Amazonas." Le explicó él. "Así que he estado bastante incomunicado."

"Qué raro, Alice me dijo que habíais quedado un par de veces." Cuestionó Rose.

"Se lo habrá inventado, ya sabes que nunca ha podido soportar que yo te eligiera a ti." Dijo Michael y seguidamente comenzó a besarla como si no hubiera un mañana, rápidamente fue profundizando el beso, pero había algo que le decía a Rose que parara porque algo no iba bien.

"Lo siento no puedo." Dijo Rose. "Creo que voy a subir a dormir."

"Quédate venga." Le suplicó con ojos de corderito.

"Estoy cansada en serio…" Le respondió ella.

"No seas aguafiestas." Le dijo el cogiéndola de la muñeca y estirando de ella para que se volviera a sentar.

"¡No! Suéltame." Le dijo Rose mientras él comenzaba a manosearla. "¿Qué haces? Déjame."

"Pensaba que nos lo estábamos pasando bien." Dijo él. "¡Ahh!"

Todo paso muy rápido, de repente Rose estaba entre los brazos de alguien mientras tres chicos pegaban una paliza a su novio. Entonces salió del shock y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y de que quien le abrazaba era su prima Lily que le acariciaba el pelo mientras le susurraba que todo había pasado. Entonces sus ojos viajaron hacia donde estaban los tres chicos con Simmons (Ahora lastimosamente tirado en el suelo) eran Fred, Louis y Hugo. Todos juntos fueron hacia un grupo de sofás vacíos y Hugo tomó el relevo de Lily y se puso a abrazar a su hermana. Cuando ya paró de llorar le preguntaron si alguna vez le había pasado.

"La verdad es que sí, pero le seguía el juego y hacia lo que me pedía, hasta cierto punto, pero nunca se había pasado tanto ni yo nunca me había negado." Dijo Rose.

"¿Y que ha sido la pelea de antes con Cooper y Taylor?" Preguntó Lily. "No se supone que sois los mejores amigos enterados de todo chisme que acontece en Hogwarts."

"No quiero molestaros con mis temas, tendréis cosas mejores que hacer. Llevo cuatro años sin mostrar el mínimo interés por vosotros y vuestros asuntos, no sería justo que tuvierais que aguantar los míos. Ya habéis hecho mucho salvándome, no me gustaría que os vieran conmigo, no quiero que dañe vuestra reputación." Dijo Rose realmente apenada. "Seguiré haciendo que no os conozco, así os haré un favor a todos." Y dicho esto se marchó a su dormitorio.

"Lleva así desde el Callejón Diagon." Dijo Hugo. "No sé qué pasó pero está ausente y deprimida."

"¿Pero a que ha venido todo eso último de nuestra reputación?" Preguntó Louis.

"Creo que cree que nos avergonzamos de ser su familia. Tampoco es que haya hecho un chiste sobre la nariz de Voldemort, eso sí que me daría vergüenza." Dijo Fred. "Parece que le hayan cambiado el cerebro, ha pasado de ser la Rose mandona, popular y egocéntrica a ser la Rose deprimida y con baja autoestima."

"Y por si faltara poco el pervertido de su novio casi la viola" Dijo Lily. "¿Creéis que ella sepa la de veces que él le ha engañado con otra, o con Alice incluso?"

"Yo creo que no, y hasta que no se ponga mejor prefiero que no se entere." Dijo Hugo. "No sé cómo le afectaría…"

"Sabéis que corre el rumor de que Simmons y Alice han tenido un romance de verano en Ibiza." Dijo Louis. "Pobre Rosie…"

Después de hablar durante media hora ya todos se fueron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Por suerte para todos, su segundo día de curso era sábado así que los alumnos tenían tiempo para relajarse y ponerse al día con sus amigos antes de que comenzaran las clases. Era por la mañana, Rose se había puesto una alarma para despertarse pronto y así no tener que encarar a Alice, ya que eran compañeras de habitación junto con otras tres gryffindors de 6 año. Se aseó y se vistió, después se metió la varita en el bolsillo y bajó al Gran comedor. Ella pensaba que a aquellas horas estaría vacío, pero al asomarse vio como todos sus primos estaban reunidos en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Hizo ver con no los había visto y se sentó en la mesa de gryffindor de espaldas a ellos. Se pasó el día en la biblioteca y en la habitación a excepción de su paseo después de la comida por los jardines de Hogwarts. El domingo fue igual y temía que eso se convirtiera en su rutina, pero el lunes a la hora del desayuno alguien se sentó a su lado.

"Rosie, espero que se te haya pasado lo del viernes." Dijo Mike. "Por cierto, tus primos están descontrolados a ver si alguien los doma."

"¿Simmons, que se supone que haces?" Le preguntó ella con su mejor cara de asesina y tono frío.

"Pues hablar con mi novia es obvio o se te ha olvidado que estamos juntos." Dijo él con una risa falsa a la vez que alzaba la voz y atraia la atención de todo el comedor incluidos los Slytherins, que se sentaban en la otra punta.

"¿Se te ha ido la pinza, o qué?" Le replicó. "Como puedes venir y hablarme como si nada después de lo que hiciste el viernes." La gente cada vez prestaba más atención a la pareja.

"No exageres mujer…" Dijo Mike en tono de superioridad. "Todos sabemos que eres una cuentista... Además, mira lo que me hicieron tus primos." Dijo mientras señalaba un corte que tenía en el labio. "Pero te lo aseguro, no he acabado con ellos."

"Te equivocas, nosotros somos los que no hemos acabado contigo." Le replicó Lily desde su sitio.

"Pero yo contigo sí." Le dijo Rose a Micgael mientras cogía sus libros, se levantó, le echó toda su melena rizada de fuego en la cara y salió rápidamente del comedor.


End file.
